Rydia
Rydia, sometimes referred to as Rydia of Mist, is a playable character in Final Fantasy IX Type-0 ''and its sequel, ''Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. She is a Summoner from the village of Mist, and is one of the most prominent characters. Profile Personality At first, Rydia is confused and unaware of where she is or what life she lives. She behaves as the Princess of Alexandria once did, given her appearance in Holocene 1800. As time progress, Rydia's personality, from what one knows of her previously, begins to shape more into that of Princess Garnet's, until she meets with Nyx. Nyx, in the same situation as herself, ponders his existence and personality, wondering if it is he, himself, who is really living in time. Rydia, begins to notice a dark silhouette of the late Terran overshadowing Nyx, becoming more visible as time progresses. As she travels with Nyx, reliving akin the spirits lives, she begins to understand their personality is morphing by the force of such spirits, as they desire to live their life again in their present era, following the fall of Gaia. During the Golden Age, similar occurrence with Rydia's personality happens again, only this time, she is more aware of it. Appearance Rydia wears a green outfit with knee-high golden heeled boots and draperies adorned in stars. Story 706 Valendian Rydia is not new to the experiences that befall Ivalice as she has lived through it in Gaia. Rydia appears at year 417 A.D., questioning if she has "returned" after hearing the voice of Cuore shout her name. But also noting the memories of all she's experienced will now remain with her, never forgetting about her time adventuring with Nyx. She states this outcome remains the safest for everyone. Then, she has worrying thoughts on the fate of Terra, noting how her eyes seemed sorrowful, as if she's been subjected to slavery. With nothing she could do at this point, she hopes Terra is somewhere safe, not enslaved to anyone. Gameplay Rydia wields rods, staves, bows, whips and whipblades in battle. She wields black magicks, time magicks, green magicks and arcane magicks. Her skill set is Tier Skill. Carrière Delta Attack deals massive damage to all foes, Carrière Pentagram deals non-elemental damage to one foe, Holy Deity deals Holy damage to all foes, Aeroja which deals massive wind damage to all foes and Meteor which does massive, non-elemental damage to all foes. Meteor has the slowest ability charge time. Rydia has all Eidolons license tiles on her suited Summoner board via the Zodiac Era, given her summoner role. Espers still exist, but the latter are manifested Eidolons. The following Eidolons can be obtained: Ifrit, Nor'easter, Fenrir, Gllide Dragon, Leviathan, Odin, Chocobo, Asura, Atomos, Mist Dragon and Bahamut. Abilities Final Fantasy IX Type-0 Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era Quotes * "Who would've thought you and I would meet like this?" (Rydia to Terra) * "It looks like we've come to the world of some other age." * "This bodes ill for both of us. If we don't do something now, we'll die trying." * “Your dagger... I’m borrowing this!” * “From this moment on, we have to trust each other! It's the only sure way we'll come out of this... alive.” * "It's a deception, a mere abstract, much like they did with me before." * "Crono who?" * "Don't think we'll go easy on you in a fight just because you're Chron!" * "However what's done is done. That's past history now." * "This is the new foe? What is it doing here?" * "I'll never forget about our time, Nyx." * "The past not be altered, for the sake of the future." * "Even if those scars run deep, it's too risky." Musical themes "Rydia of Mist - OST version" is the eponymous theme of Rydia in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. The score that plays is "Rydia" (少女リディア, Shōjo Ridia?, lit. Little Girl Rydia) reorchestrated by Sebastien Romero. Trivia * Rydia mentions in her ending monologue, her concerns for Terra, noting how sad her eyes looked, as if she's been subjected to slavery. This comment is a reference to the Slave Crown and Terra's enslavement to Kefka's orders. Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Main characters